


How Wonderful A Dream      Gamzee❤️Tavros

by LittleSnowCloud



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream bodies, Gamzee on bottom, M/M, Prospit, Tavros on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSnowCloud/pseuds/LittleSnowCloud
Summary: Tavros sleeps a ridiculous amount, preferring to spend time in his unbroken dream self. Gamzee decides to sleep too and find his matesprit in their dreams.





	How Wonderful A Dream      Gamzee❤️Tavros

Gamzee jumped through the portal and popped out above Tavros' hive, once again feeling thankful for the speedy travel this game, Sgrub, allowed. Humming to himself, occasionally having to shake his head to focus past the haze of sopor, Gamzee made his way into Tavros' hive and started to wander around in search of his crippled matesprit. He hadn't bothered to ask Tavros if he could come over mostly because he forgot and Tavros was probably asleep anyway. Tavros slept a lot nowadays. When Gamzee asked him why Tavros had said that he liked being able to walk again. 

Eventually, Gamzee found Tavros curled up in a ball on the floor next to his computer. Chuckling quietly, Gamzee carefully laid down next to Tavros, watching the little twitches he had when he dreamed. Briefly, Tavros purred in his sleep and Gamzee mirrored the sound, though his 'purr' had always sounded closer to a growl. It scared some of his friends, but not Tavros. Tavros was never scared of him. 

Moving quietly, Gamzee shifted closer until he could feel Tavros' deep breaths against his face. Then he closed his eyes and relaxed, opening his eyes on the golden moon of Prospit.

With a small purr/growl of pleasure, Gamzee got off his Prospit bed and ran lightly to the large window on the other side of the room, jumping through it and flying quickly through the air, moving his arms and legs like he was running on all fours through the sky. The wind blew his mess of hair back from his face and he grinned, twisting and flipping through the air with an odd sort of grace. His twisting route brought him eventually to the sleep-home of Tavros. 

Loose pajamas rippling against his skin, Gamzee slowed and half-stepped through the giant window in Tavros' room, pausing when he saw the troll sitting above the floor, hovering five feet off the ground, with his back turned. 

Tavros spoke quietly. "Gamzee."

Gamzee stepped fully in the room. "Tavros."

The lowblood jumped slightly and turned, surprise in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks. "G-Gamzee?"

With two long steps Gamzee cleared the distance and wrapped his arms around Tavros, rubbing his cheek on his matesprit's hair. "Tav~ros..."

"I didn't know you were, um..." Tavros gently pushed Gamzee away, "Sleeping too..."

Gamzee grinned and kissed the tip of Tavros' nose. "I found you sleepin' and thought I'd all up and join ya." He tipped his head, feeling a slight twinge of worry. "But if you don't want me to be here, I could go..."

"No, no!" Tavros' hands bunched in Gamzee's golden shirt. "I didn't mean..." His hands relaxed and laid flat on Gamzee's chest, one staying to feel his heartbeat, the other moving to rest against the back of his neck. "I really don't want you to g-go..." 

Gamzee let Tavros pull him close and press their lips together, humming against the lowblood's mouth. Slowly, Tavros began to slide his hand lower down Gamzee's body, reaching his hip and pulling him closer until they were close enough together that Gamzee could feel the shift in Tavros' pants. He purred and said, "Were you all up and waitin for a motherfucker?"

Tavros' blush got deeper, spreading to the tips of his ears. "M-Maybe..."

Gamzee bent down to kiss Tavros' neck and said, "Then who am I to keep ya waitin'?" 

Having been given permission, Tavros moved closer till they were flush against each other, pushing Gamzee back until he was pressed against the wall, kissing him desperately the whole time. Tavros started to pull at Gamzee's clothes, getting so frantic that the golden fabric tore. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Gamzee kissed him, effectively cutting off the apology. "Just do whatever you motherfucking want, brother. I don't care none. Didn't like that shirt anyway." Tavros smiled with relief and kissed Gamzee again, pushing one hand into the highblood's tangled hair while the other hand pawed at Gamzee's pants. Purring quietly, Tavros kissed down Gamzee's neck while the pajama bottoms pooled on the floor and Gamzee started to pull weakly at Tavros' clothes. 

Stepping back a bit, Tavros looked down at himself and said quietly, "I can do it myself this time." Gamzee grinned crookedly and reached out to run one hand along Tavros' horn while the lowblood undressed himself. Golden clothes shimmered on a golden floor and it probably looked like all kinds of miracles, but all Gamzee could really see was Tavros, standing-  _standing!_ -naked in front of him. 

Shifting closer, looking at that perfect body, Gamzee purred deeply and laid his hands on Tavros' hips. "You are my most perfect miracle..." Tavros' grey/brown eyes shone with love and Gamzee gently kissed him on the lips before adding, "... and dat ass." 

Tavros blinked then laughed. "Why do always say something like that?"

"Cuz I like your ass." Gamzee nuzzled his face against Tavros' neck, kissing the soft skin and purring quietly. His hands wandered across Tavros' body, coming close but never touching where the lowblood so desperately wanted to be touched. When Gamzee pulled away, Tavros was shaking all over, bronze fluid running down his leg.

Tipping his head, Gamzee gave another crooked grin and gently laid his hand on Tavros leg, just beneath where his bulge was curled protectively against his thigh. Sliding gently up, Gamzee brushed against the trembling brown bulge and it unfurled to wrap itself gently around Gamzee's hand. Tavros whimpered, pressing his face against Gamzee's shoulder while the highblood rubbed him far too slowly. Tavros' whimpers escalated to mewls then to growls of frustration as Gamzee refused to go any faster. 

"Gamzee," Tavros growled his name, panting.

"If you want something," Gamzee kissed Tavros on the base of his horn, "then take it." 

Tavros held out for another twenty seconds, growling and clawing at Gamzee's back, before pulling away, putting both hands on Gamzee's shoulders, and pushing the highblood to his knees. Panting, grabbing a fistful of Gamzee's black hair, Tavros looked like he'd gotten a moment of self confidence. His blush quickly came back full force as he looked down at Gamzee, on his knees, and Tavros started to stutter out an apology.

"Why do you always apologize for shit?" Gamzee grumbled just loud enough to hear before leaning forward and running his tongue over Tavros' bulge. The lowblood's breath hitched in surprise and he groaned softly, apologies cut off. Taking it in his mouth, Gamzee hummed softly, gently rubbing one hand up and down Tavros' thigh while Tavros' grip on Gamzee's hair tightened. Gamzee moved slowly and gently, sucking lightly on the bulge in his mouth while Tavros hissed and mewled above him. With a muttered curse, Tavros laid his other hand on Gamzee's head and started to push and pull, forcing him to move faster. Gamzee let him, going with whatever Tavros wanted until the lowblood's breath was ragged and his whole body trembled. 

Pulling away before he could finish, Gamzee wiped brown fluid from his lips while Tavros whined unhappily. "Don't whine, don't whine..." Gamzee kicked off his underwear and laid back on the ground, motioning for Tavros to come to him. "Come here."

Going first to his knees then to all fours, Tavros hovered over Gamzee, uncertainty on his face. "Gamzee?"

"Hmm?" Gamzee gently started to run his hands up and down Tavros' sides.

"I've never done it like this..." Tavros glanced back at his legs. "Maybe you should be on top...?"

"Naw." Gamzee ran his thumbs along Tavros' grub scars and kissed his matesprit gently on the lips. "It's alright, brother. You won't do nothing wrong." He slid his hands down to Tavros' hips and pulled him closer. "I gotcha, Tav." 

Still looking less than certain about his capabilities, Tavros let Gamzee guide him, giving a soft gasp when his bulge found Gamzee's nook. "Oh.. My Gog." Tavros hid his face against Gamzee's shoulder for a moment, shaking gently while the highblood ran his hands reassuringly along Tavros' spine until the lowblood felt ready to move.

 Thinking back on what Gamzee always did to him, Tavros shifted, pulling away before slamming back in as hard as he could manage. Gamzee growled softly, pressing kisses to Tavros' horns and neck as the lowblood started to find a rhythm, making high pitched whines of surprised pleasure with each thrust of the hips. 

Gamzee wrapped his arms around Tavros, pressing his face to his matesprit's hair and arching his back, purring deep in his chest. Tavros purred weakly in response, clawing at Gamzee's back and sides, slamming against him hard enough to physically move him across the floor of the bedroom. The repeated near-violent assault was actually starting to hurt a bit, but Gamzee just rubbed his cheek against Tavros' and let him do whatever he wanted, almost enjoying the pain. But it was getting hard to stay still. Some highblood need for dominance had clawed its way through the fog of sopor that mellowed Gamzee and he found himself struggling to avoid the urge to flip Tavros over and fuck him senseless. 

Breathing hard, Gamzee growled softly at himself, shaking against Tavros' body. Then Tavros bit him on the shoulder in a place that had long been scarred by the lowblood's fangs and Gamzee roared, arching his back and forcing them both into a roll. Tavros squeaked in surprise, the noise muffled by the fact that he hadn't yet freed his fangs from Gamzee's flesh. Gamzee started to purr when he thought he'd won, but Tavros shifted his weight and kicked off the ground, easily keeping the roll going until he was once again on top. Still slamming their hips together, Tavros let go of Gamzee's shoulder and looked Gamzee in the eyes, licking purple blood from his lips.

Momentarily tamed by surprise, Gamzee blinked and put his hands on Tavros' hips. Then he growled softly and tried to roll Tavros over again, but Tavros moved with Gamzee's buck, refusing to be knocked off balance. With a soft hiss, Gamzee made to reach for Tavros' neck, but Tavros caught his hands and slammed them to the ground next to his head, twining their fingers together. Gripping Tavros' hands, Gamzee struggled to free himself for a moment, purr/growling with a twisted mix of pleasure, need, and rage.

Tavros growled back at him, kissing him roughly, the movements of his body becoming ever more erratic. Gamzee arched his back and hissed, pushing his hips up to meet Tavros' as the lowblood lowered his head to Gamzee's non-bitten shoulder, his huge horns gouging into the floor. 

Tavros whimpered Gamzee's name, not even slowing down as he reached his end, mewling and gasping against the skin of Gamzee's throat as he sloppily placed kisses on his lover. Shaking and weak from his climax, Tavros' grip on Gamzee weakened and the highblood took the chance to pull his hands free and roll Tavros beneath him. The lowblood didn't fight it this time, instead just putting his arms around Gamzee's neck. Gamzee lifted himself free of Tavros' bulge then slammed himself as far up the lowblood's nook as he could, giving sloppy makeouts to his matesprit during the few thrusts he lasted for. 

Gamzee pulled away and collapsed at Tavros' side, reaching out with a shaking hand to twine his fingers with Tavros'. His eyes met Tavros', both showing nothing but pure adoration for their partner, before both their dream bodies fell asleep and they woke up side by side on the floor of Tavros' hive.

~Thirty minutes later~

"Gamzee! We may have a problem!!!!" Tavros screamed over his shoulder, while scrolling through the ridiculous amount of messages he'd gotten in the past ten minutes. 

"And what'd that be, my soul brother?" Gamzee leaned over Tavros' shoulder to look at his computer.

"Umm... This." Tavros clicked on Vriska's first.

AG: Woooooooow Tavros

AG: Ya know, I'm actually kind of impressed you got to 8e front page news here on dear Prospit 8efore I did, good for you!

AG: However, the fact that that front page image was of you completely naked and covered in purple fluid kind of ruins it.

AG: Why the fuck did these carapaced weirdos take pictures of you and Mister Perpetually High naked and put it in the post? I have no fucking clue, 8ut if I have to hear "THE 8ARD AND THE PAGE" one more time I will personally rip your horns off and shove them up your ass

AG: Kay, 8ai!

Gamzee chuckled deep in his chest and kissed Tavros' horn. "We're in the papers?"

Tavros sighed. "It would appear so... Aaand, not just on Prospit..." He clicked on Nepeta's

AC: :33 < *ac jumps about excitedly, but with a slightly disgruntled air*

AC: :33 < *she has recently seen Durse's mewspaper and read all about her furriends being in a matespritship!*

AC: :33 < *ac knew all along that they would be together, as proved by her shipping wall, but even though she is happy about her ship being correct, she still does not apurreciate the porn*

AC: :33 < :/

AC: :33 < Please never do this again

AC: :33 < *she says*

Gamzee purred and said, "I wouldn't mind a copy of one of them motherfucking newspapers."

Tavros covered his face with his hands, blushing to his ears. Gamzee rested his chin on Tavros' head and said, "You're not embarrassed enough to stop filling buckets with a motherfucker, are you?"

Tavros laughed quietly. "Of course not, you stupid clown." He glanced at his computer and winced. "But I wish they'd stop asking about it."

They did not stop asking about it for a long time.


End file.
